I don't deserve you
by WiLdOnE13
Summary: Song-fic. "Don't deserve you" by Plumb. SasuXSaku


_You're the first face that I see_

_And the last thing I think about_

_You're the reason that I'm alive_

_You're what I can't live without_

_You're what I can't live without _

At 7am team seven members would make their way to the bridge over the stream, where they wait for their Sensei, even knowing the fact he comes two hours late. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura Haruno, one of the members of team seven. Sasuke Uchiha, another member of team seven, leaned against the railing of the bridge with his arms crossed and his signature blank face. "Hn." Was the only acknowledgment Sasuke gave Sakura. Knowing that's the best she'll ever get, Sakura just smiled and sat across from Sasuke, waiting.

….

_You never give up _

_When I'm falling apart_

_Your arms are always open wide_

_And you're quick to forgive_

_When I make a mistake_

_You love me in the blink of an eye_

Death. That was the only thing that crossed Sasuke's entire mind as he saw Sakura's beaten form. The Sound ninja stood by laughing and mocking the girl, not knowing the consequences for such a small action would be so high. Crack. That's all anyone heard for miles. Bone after bone, crack after crack, Sakura watched in horror as the one she loved punished her attacker. "Stop! Please!" yelled Sakura, running and embracing Sasuke's cursed form, "Please… let him go". Slowly Sasuke let the ninja's arms go.

….

"I love you!" His eyes widen just a fraction. Standing two meters behind him was a girl, his teammate, Sakura Haruno. Tears streaming down her face, yet for some reason Sasuke couldn't help but think the moons light and the tears added to her beauty. Quickly shaking the thoughts from his mind, Sasuke began walking forward again. "If you go I'll scream!" yelled Sakura, hoping she'd get his attention. In a flash Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, mere centimeters from touching. Sakura was about to open her mouth, when Sasuke spoke, "Thank you". Swiftly knocking her out after the words left his mouth, Sasuke picked Sakura up and carried her over to a bench. Giving her one last look, Sasuke turned on his heel and left.

….

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway _

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_You're the light inside my eyes_

_You give me a reason to keep trying_

_You give me more than I could dream_

_And you bring me to my knees_

_You bring me to my knees_

It's been over four years since they've seen one another. His goal to kill his brother was a success and now he believes it is time to come home. Sasuke watches Sakura and takes in her changes, her developed body, and her pink hair reaching just past her shoulders, her sparkling emerald eyes showing certain maturity to them. Sakura listens attentively to her Hokage; trying her best not to look upon the man she gave her heart to so many years ago. "He will be under your care until further notice, is that understood?" Sakura nodded to her Hokages request. As they make their way out of the Hokage's office, their gazes finally meet and a spark is struck between the two.

….

_Your heart is gold and how am I the one_

_That you've chosen to love_

_I still can't believe that you're right next to me_

_After all that I've done_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway _

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_I don't deserve a chance like this_

_I don't deserve a love that gives me everything_

_You're everything I want_

_I don't deserve your love_

_But you give it to me anyway _

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_You take off running and come right after me_

_It's what you do_

_And I don't deserve you_

_And I don't deserve you_

"Ah… mmm Sasuke…" moans Sakura. It's been over two months since Sasuke was assigned to be in the care of Sakura Haruno, former member of team seven. Within those two months, Sasuke and Sakura have grown quiet close. "S-sakura." Whispers Sasuke as he reaches his climax, along with Sakura. Snuggling up against Sasukes chest, Sakura quickly falls asleep while whispering a quick "I love you". As for Sasuke still catching his breath, snakes his arm around Sakura's waist. Looking towards the ceiling, Sasuke can't believe how complete he feels, knowing there is someone who loves him even after everything. "I love you too"

….


End file.
